creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gevatter Tod
Er hatte den ganzen Tag dieses merkwürdige Gefühl. Bereits beim Aufstehen, noch bevor er seine weißen, mit Krampfadern überzogenen Füße in die Pantoffeln steckte, war ihm, als ob er beobachtet würde. Dieses Empfinden zog sich über den ganzen Tag hinweg, bis zu dem Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, was der Grund dafür war und er seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Günther zählte nie zu den Menschen, die paranoid waren. Wenn man ihm erzählt hätte, dass er eines Tages an Verfolgungswahn leiden würde, hätte er einem den Vogel gezeigt und etwas gesagt wie: „Du spinnst wohl“ oder „Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle“. Auch andere psychische Erkrankungen waren für ihn ein Fremdwort. Selbst als seine Frau, mit der er 56 Jahre verheiratet war, vor 12 Jahren starb, kämpfte er nicht lange mit Trauer. Er wusste, dass sie zusammen ein glückliches Leben hatten und das gab ihm die Kraft weiterzumachen. Trotz dieser mentalen Stärke war er nun mit seinen 88 Jahren das erste Mal seit seiner Kindheit verunsichert. Es war dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, was in ihm diese Verunsicherung hervorbrachte und ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ. Selbst sein morgendlicher Ablauf, der seit dem Tod seiner Frau zur Routine geworden war, geriet ins Stocken, als er im Badezimmerspiegel durch die offene Tür zum Schlafzimmer eine mysteriöse Gestalt stehen sah. Ein Blick über die Schulter entpuppte diese Gestalt jedoch als Kleiderständer. Diese Erkenntnis und das kalte Wasser in seinem Gesicht ließen ihn wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Morgenroutine fort. Als ehemaliger Strafvollzugsbeamter musste er in seinem Beruf eine starke Persönlichkeit haben. Er war den ganzen Tag von Häftlingen und schweren Verbrechern umgeben, die nichts unversucht ließen, ihn zu manipulieren. Er mauserte sich schnell zu einem harten Typen, der sich nicht so einfach rumschubsen ließ. Diese Eigenschaft hatte er nach seiner Pensionierung beibehalten. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Günther schnell wieder aufraffte und das starke Empfinden vergaß. Doch tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein brannte sich der Gedanke, beobachtet zu werden, unbewusst ein. Es war später Vormittag, als das Gefühl wieder hervortrat. Günther machte es sich auf dem alten Sofa, welches schon seinen Eltern gehörte, im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und schlug die letzte Seite der Tageszeitung auf, um das dortige Kreuzworträtsel zu machen. Er griff nach der Schreibunterlage, die durch das Durchdrücken zahlreicher Rätsel schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war und legte sie sich auf den Schoß. Einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr werfend, legte er den Teil mit dem Kreuzworträtsel darauf, setzte den Stift an und begann damit, es auszufüllen. Wie immer war es die rechte untere Ecke, in der er anfing, denn dort waren die einfachsten Fragen. Das war eine Eigenart, die noch aus einer Zeit herrührte, als er beim Rätseln nicht viel wusste. Jetzt gab es nur noch wenige Fragen, die Günther nicht beantworten konnte. Daher dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er die Hälfte des Kreuzworträtsels ausgefüllt hatte. Es war ein Schatten hinter dem zugezogenen Vorhang, der ihn aus seiner Konzentration riss. Er schrak auf und blickte mit großen Augen zu dem Fenster. Sofort verankerte sich wieder das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, in seinem Bewusstsein. Angst durchzog ihn und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Paralysiert saß er da und wartete darauf seinem Ende entgegenzublicken. Doch alles, was er vernahm war das Quietschen des Briefkastenschlitzes an der Haustür und die herunterfallende Post, die beim Aufprall auf den Fußboden im Flur ein platschendes Geräusch verursachte. Es war bloß der Briefträger, der die Post vorbeibrachte. Kein Grund zu Sorge. Die Starre verzog sich und er beruhigte sich ein wenig. Doch trotzdem ging ihm dieses Gefühl nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jetzt erst recht nicht. „Frische Luft wird mir gut tun.“ sagte er, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte heute sowieso einkaufen gehen“. Er legte die Schreibunterlage mit dem unfertigen Kreuzworträtsel (es muss Jahre her sein, seit er ein unfertiges Kreuzworträtsel das letzte Mal hat liegen lassen) auf den Sofatisch, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an, nahm seine Einkaufstasche und verließ das Haus. Im Supermarkt herrschte kein großer Betrieb, weshalb Günter seine Einkäufe direkt aufs Band legen konnte. Sogar die nette Kassiererin, mit der er sich gerne unterhielt, wenn die Kundschaft im Laden an einer Hand abgezählt werden konnte, saß an der Kasse. Es war eine hübsche, junge Studentin, die mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen ihrem Nebenjob nachging. Mit ihren 20 Jahren war sie erst im zweiten Semester und träumte davon, nach dem Studium in die Karibik auszuwandern, um dort als Meeresbiologin zu arbeiten. Das hatte sie Günter einmal erzählt. Nach einem kurzen Wortaustausch verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Günter verließ mit seiner halbvollen Einkaufstasche den Laden. Janine, das war der Name der jungen Dame, berichtete später der Polizei, Günter habe ihr erzählt, er fühle sich verfolgt. Da Günter nur selten den selben Weg zurück ging, den er gekommen war, machte er einen kleinen Umweg. Ein Teilstück dieses Weges war eine breite Gasse, die durch eine Backsteinwand auf der rechten und einem Maschendrahtzaun auf der linken Seite begrenzt wurde. Den Boden bildeten von Sand, Kies und Dreck bedeckte Betonplatten. Es kam nur selten vor, dass ihm auf dieser Etappe jemand begegnete, doch diesmal war es ein solcher Moment. Am knapp 50 Meter entfernten Ende der Gasse, sah er eine in dunkle Klamotten gehüllte Person. Es sah aus, als hätte er eine Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen. Zusätzlich hielt er etwas in der linken Hand, das aussah wie eine Sense. Die Person rührte sich nicht, sondern stand einfach nur da. thumb|401x401px Günter bekam ein beängstigendes Gefühl, welches die fast vergessene Paranoia wieder verstärkte, und er hatte auf einmal den Eindruck, die Person vor sich zu haben, die der Grund seines Verfolgungswahns war. Nein, es war kein Eindruck. Er wusste, dass es so war. Unsicher verlangsamte er seine Schritte, ging aber dennoch auf die Gestalt zu. Erst als er stolperte, wobei er den Eindruck hatte, jemand stelle ihm ein Bein, und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel, war es ihm nicht mehr möglich weiterzugehen. Die Lebensmittel verteilten sich auf dem Boden, Milchflaschen zerschellten und die Orangen und Äpfel kullerten, als ob sie vor dem folgenden Geschehen weglaufen wollten, vom Ort des Unglücks weg. Seine Brille verbog sich beim Aufprall und fügte ihm eine Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe zu. Die Gläser zersprangen wie die Milchflaschen und bildeten bloß noch rassiermesserscharfe Spitzen an den Rändern. Er hatte Glück, dass er keine Splitter in die Augen bekam. Während er versuchte sich aufzurichten sah er just das dunkle Gewand direkt vor sich. Er schaute nach oben und blickte in die Kapuze. Verschwommen konnte nur erahnen, dass an der Stelle, an der eigentlich ein Gesicht sein müsste, nichts als Schwärze zu sehen war. Die Person streckte ihre knochige Hand aus und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger Günters Stirn. Er erkannte noch, dass die ganze Hand bloß aus Knochen bestand – Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen fehlten gänzlich -, ehe er zusammenbrach und leblos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Später am Tag entdeckte ein Passant die Leiche des 88-jährigen und rief die Polizei. Als Todesursache wurde Herzversagen diagnostiziert. Keiner sollte jemals erfahren, dass es der Sensenmann war, der ihn geholt hat. ~~ XChrisWolfX~~ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod